Depending on the show type, trade show space accommodates many different types of articles (e.g., displays) in many different floor configurations. Many times the trade show items utilized by the trade show operators and participants require means for stabilizing and securing the same. Such stabilizing and securing minimizes risk and provides means for participants to best promote their wares at a subject trade show. Although there are many conventional connection mechanisms available for facilitating a trade show setup, they suffer from drawbacks.
Accordingly, there is a need for a new connection mechanism to assist with trade show setup. Advantageously, the connection mechanism should be versatile, concealable when not being used and suitable beyond trade show environments.